User talk:American Eagle
I am blocked for a month and I strongly feel this block is undeserved. Also, many innocent people were blocked. I was already blocked for three weeks, now I have to wait another month. Also, I cannot participate in the elections. And I do not understand why you are so mild on Pierlot. He lead the Iron Guard Party, he was a fascist from the beginning and he supported Honecker openly. And then, when he faces being punished, he comes crawling back to the king and he renowns all his previous viewpoints. And you just accept him back as if nothing ever happen? He gets away with everything, while many others get banned, and thats it? Come on... You must realise by now that he is unstable and dangerous and is not to be trusted? He is willing to betray everyone and everything to safe his own ass... Dr. Magnus 10:01, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I said on Wikination I do not wish to interfere in this discussion. I trust the judgement of Dimitri and of the Wikia staff. I am sorry you will not be able to vote. All I can say to you, that might be of any value to you is this: look into your own heart and acknowledge the truth of what your plans were in the past weeks. And by truth I mean not the things you tell so convincingly to all of us - by truth I mean the very truth. I said enough. I do not want to be a judge in this case. -- 10:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I have told the truth and nothing but the truth. Also, this was not the main thing I wanted to talk with you about. What I do not understand is why Pierlot has not been punished. He has been a fascist and a follower of Dietrich Honecker and the IGP ever from the beginning. He wanted Dimitri to leave along with the people he called "the elitists" or "old five". And now, you all forgive him for this, when many other, more valuable people are blocked? Brenda Young, for example, is a fine user and she did well. The only problem was: she, like many others, supported the "wrong party"... the King blocked all its members. All but on: Pierlot. Because he left. But you have to see by now that he is dangerously unstable and not to be trusted? Why be so mild on him, of all people? Dr. Magnus 10:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::For what I understand of it, he blocked these accounts mainly on suspicion of massive, abusive sockpuppeting. -- 10:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) True words mr. Eagle. Suspicion. That does not mean proof. So from that, I suggest Wikia staff could not come up with evidence for these "conspiracy theories" the king has. So he cannot back up these blocks. And I can assure you they are not justified. But my main question: why be so mild on Pierlot, the little fascits supporter he has shown to be? Dr. Magnus 10:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Is this true or not? Suspicion and proof are just two completely different things, this also goes for proof and feelings. The King feels there may be many sockpuppets but cannot back this up with any proof, any evidence. So that means the blocks are unjustified and undemocratic as the decision is made here by only one person. Dr. Magnus 12:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) LFA advertisement You may place your LFA advertisement in "the Messenger" if you want. Advertising a decent overall education is a fine thing according to the LCP. So just go ahead and feel free to post your advertisement! :) Dr. Magnus 20:16, January 15, 2010 (UTC)